This disclosure relates to a mattresses protector and more particularly to a mattress protector and removable cover assembly.
Conventional beds may consist of a mattress, a box spring, a headboard, a foot board, and a bed frame for supporting the mattress and the box spring. The mattress can take on various forms and constructions such as springs, foam, memory foam, air, or water. For example, a standard mattress includes a plurality of metal springs or coils sandwiched between a pair of pads. A cloth cover is used to encase the springs and pads. Over time the mattress may be turned over when one side becomes worn out or depressed due to wear and use. Other than repair or replacement there is no other way to adjust the mattress. A foam mattress may include one or more layers of foam assembled encased within a fabric cover to resemble a standard spring mattress. Again, other than reversing the foam mattress or removing or replacing the foam layers there is no other way to adjust the foam mattress. Memory foam is made from polyurethane and is often referred to as visco-elastic polyurethane foam. Memory foam is firmer in cool temperatures and softer when warm. Higher density memory foam reacts to body heat that allows it to mold itself to the shape of warm body within a few minutes. Lower density memory foam is pressure sensitive and will mold more quickly to the shape of the body. Memory foam is heavier than a foam mattress and more expensive. Also, memory foam mattresses do not provide any ability to adjust various portions of the mattress. An air mattress typically contains one or more air chambers that are filled with air. Some known air mattresses have two chambers on each side of the bed and allow a user to adjust each side to various degrees of firmness. However, the adjustment is limited to the entire length of the air mattress and no provision is available for adjusting various areas under a body. A waterbed may consist of one or more bladders or chambers filled with water. However, once filled the bed is either not adjustable or very difficult to adjust.
Mattresses may be an expensive item. In view of this, it is important to protect the mattress from becoming soiled, stained, dirty, or worn. Typically, a bed sheet is the only device used for protecting a mattress from being damaged. However, a bed sheet offers very little protection to the mattress. Some mattress protectors have been available for protecting mattresses. For example, a mattress protector may consist of a polyurethane or other plastic membrane laminated to the back of a fabric such as a polyester, cotton, or blended material with the mattress protector fitting over the mattress. Additionally, the mattress protector must be removed from the mattress to be cleaned or washed once the mattress protector becomes soiled or dirty. Removing the mattress protector may require lifting up the mattress partially or entirely. Since some mattresses are very heavy this may be a difficult task. Although such mattress protectors add some level of protection, the mattress protectors tend to be uncomfortable to sleep on because the mattress protectors do not absorb sweat or perspiration. Further, once a mattress protector is installed on a mattress, the mattress may lose its feel and structure. For example, some mattresses have a pillow top and a mattress protector may negate the pillow top feel and comfort.
The present mattress protector and removable cover assembly is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings associated with prior mattresses protectors. Further, the present mattress protector and removable cover assembly provides a removable cover assembly that may be easily changed or cleaned. Moreover, the present mattress protector and removable cover assembly provides a removable cover that can provide the same feel and comfort as the mattress upon which the removable cover is placed. The mattress protector and removable cover assembly is applicable for use with any sized mattress or bed such as twin, twin-extra long, full, queen, kings, and California king size beds.